


Ode to My Family

by Aviator39



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Family, Flashback, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviator39/pseuds/Aviator39
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a girl who believed in magic. Who, upon examining the stars, decided yes, this is home."A prologue to my story A Light in the Dark that will hopefully be publishing its first chapter soon.





	Ode to My Family

_"Come, my child."_

She remembered her mother in a white dress; a breeze blew through the tall, stained glass windows of the door leading out to the balcony overlooking the sprawling city.

Pink petals fell from the vines above her head, her features scrunching as they fluttered in on the breeze to scatter across the marble floor. 

Everything was much simpler back then.

Except her mother. Her mother was an enigma, this complicated and beautiful thing that Lanai would never understand. 

With pale hair and even paler eyes, the way her mother looked scared her sometimes. But it was not her mother's looks that set her apart, not really. It was the way her mother simply...was; something Lanai would never be.

Lanai's chubby little feet smacked against the polished floor as she chased after her mother's long skirts, arms thrown out as she giggled.

She let out a soft "mmph" as she collided with the back of her mother's knees to which her mother simply chuckled warmly and smiled before scooping Lanai up into her arms. Pale hair flopped into the toddler's face and she pushed it away with tiny hands, marveling at the setting lights. 

Auroras lit up the sky in violets and blues with just a hint of pink lingering against fat stars and a heavy moon rising in the distance. 

She remembered looking at her mother in wonder, at the way the lights lit her mother's skin when she smiled at Lanai with her pale eyes.

"Is it not remarkable, Lanai? The galaxy is full of so many possibilities; each living think as an entirely unique experience - the sights they see and the sounds they hear." Her mother inhaled the sweet breeze deeply, and Lanai could only stare in wonder of her mother. She would always be in wonder of her mother. "The lives of every being as so complicated...and so simple."

She smiled down at Lanai, and the tiny child knew her mother was something she could only aspire to be. She wanted to be her mother, because her mother was so very pretty and so smart, and later as she would learn...so immensely powerful. 

"I cannot wait for you to join them, Lanai." Her smile was sad then, and she sat down on a bench with Lanai in her knee. 

Worried, Lanai patted her mother's cheek. That always made her mother happy - made her smile - but it was still sad.

"You and I, Lanai..." Her mother shook her head softly. "We cannot other exist, my daughter." She poked Lanai over her heat and the toddler giggled. "I am going to become half of you."

Lanai frowned, not understanding. 

Her mother smoothed Lanai's matching pale hair back, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself - that is me." She murmured. "My loving you. Loving  _being_ you." The sad smile returned. "Because I just know..."

Trailing off, her mother's eyes drifted to the darkening sky, stars twinkling above them. 

Lanai babbled a word and reached up, patting her mother's cheek once more, because no - her mother wasn't supposed to be sad. 

Her mother sobbed slightly, startling Lanai as she jumped up. She grabbed onto her mother's braids, but she didn't wince.

Wrapping her arms around Lanai, her mother held the toddler close, so close it made Lanai want to struggle, but she didn't. Instead, she simply studied the elegant stitching of the shoulder of her gown.

"You are going to be something extraordinary." Her mother whispered.


End file.
